Raquelle
Raquelle is the princess of Goldyn and the fairy of the Twinkling stars. She is the daughter of King Amerus and Queen Lucia.Raquelle is also a member of the Sparx Club . Personality Raquelle is a sweet, calm caring and friendly girl. She can be very wild at times but is very brave. Raquelle also loves fashion. She can also be strict while facing royal problems. Annie and Crystal see Raquelle see as a good friend. Biography Background Raquelle is a classical Princess and grew up in her Kingdom. She led a royal life but yet she had many friends. Once, there was an attack on her realm, Goldyn. It was an ambush set by the Trix to get the Twinkling Stars of Goldyn as it was descended from the Great Dragon. Her people fought hard but the lost the battle. The realm got frozen but Raquelle manged to escape. After the battle, the three witches searched the entire realm for the Stars but could not find it as it was hidden inside Princesss Raquelle. Raquelle went to Alfea to learn more about her powers so she could unfreeze her realm and people. Experience at Alfea When the girls saw Raquelle laying unconscious on Alfea's edge, they decided to take her in to the school's clinic. After 15 hours, Raquelle woke up she was weak but managed to sit up. She saw four girls sitting around her. Raquelle asked who they were and they replied the Alfea fairies and they told her what happened. Raquelle shared a room with Krystal, one of the Alfea fairies who helped her. That same day, her roommates asked Raquelle how she came to Alfea. Raquelle narrated the whole story and asked them if they would help her. They agreed and so Raquelle named them all Sparx Club. Soon, Raquelle started to study at Alfea. She passed tests and got comfortable there but, she was still worried about her realm. Saving Goldyn TBA Appearance Main Article: List of Raquelle's Outfits Raquelle is a girl with dark black hair and bangs. She has pale skin and turquoise eyes. Civilian Raquelle wears a purple one strap top and black shorts. Winx Raquelle's Winx form consists of a purple midriff, halfsleeve, top and a purple A-line mini skirt with purple shorts. She wears purple ankle-length boots and a purple wrist glove. Her wings are lilac. Charmix She gets a four-point star pin and a star-shaped waist bag. Enchantix Her Enchantix consists of a midriff, lavender tank-top layered with purple and violet frilly layers. She sheds her ankle-length boots to a pair of indigo barefoot sandals. Her hairstyle changes a hippie-chick with two over-lapping braids with two four-point star clips on the right side. She gets elbow-length pink gloves. Her wings are lager and are lilac butterfly shaped with a purple outlining and indigo and violet jewels dangling down from the edges. Her fairy dust is a lavender oval bottle with lilac highlights and a purple four-point star boundary. Believix TBA Lovix TBA Sophix TBA Harmonix TBA Sirenix TBA Gallery rt4.png|Raquelle's winx form 24.png|Raquelle's Charmix form zxus.png|Raquelle's Enchantix form Powers and Abilities Raquelle is the fairy of the twinkling Stars. She is able to manipulate light, heat and astral engery. Raquelle is the most powerful fairy of the Sparx Club. She relies on light and cannot stand being in very dark places for long. Winx *Star power *Bright Tunnel *Astral force *Star Heat Charmix *Star Light Enchantix *Star Bright *Maximum Heat *Protective Light *Enchantix Astral Energy *Enchanted Light Believix *Blinding Light *Heat Trap *Bright Forcefield *Pure Mind *Super Astral Attack Sophix *Peacful Shine Lovix *Frost Light Harmonix *Twinkling Force *Deflecting Light Sirenix *Inner Light *Astral Spiral Image Gallery Main Article: Raquelle/Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Aisha Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Fan made fairy Category:Alfea Students Category:Female Fairies Category:Female Fairy